The Twisted Life Of Hermione Granger
by Darkhermionetwist
Summary: Darkness consumes the world making everyone who fought for the light overwhelmed by the darkness in the new world order. The greatest warrior the light had was Hermione Granger and what happens when she is dragged back to 1945 and comes face to face with a charming young dark lord. Will she kill him or join him and let his dark soul sooth her broken one. Dark Hermione! HermioneXTom


**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

Tom Riddle Aka Lord Voldemort didn't understand why his followers couldn't comply with simple instructions all he asked was for Abraxas to find a dark arts book using his father's connections, now Tom Riddle was a reasonable young man and understood that the book would be hard to find but it had been two months with no progress and that was not acceptable .

Most thought that Tom Monvolio Riddle was a charming, charismatic and extremely attractive young man who due to his alarming intelligence could do whatever he wanted when he finished Hogwarts in little under two years time, as he was currently in the of the first term of his sixth year that was how teachers and school students saw him it was his perfected charade. To his followers, those who he thought were powerful enough or had enough influence to help his cause to wipe out all those he thought where unworthy muggles, half-breeds and mudbloods knew he would be the most powerful wizard in the world a half-blood king raining over the inbred purebloods to them his followers he was their Lord Voldemort the supreme leader, the future leader of the wizarding world freeing them of the mudbloods who don't deserve their magic.

He listened to the screams of the blond wizard laying at his feet feeling a wave of intoxicating power as he ended the torture curse he relished in the sounds that came from the wizard they were a testament to how much power he wielded. Abraxis gracelessly got to his feet wincing at the pain that went bone-deep he nodded to the teenage dark lord and rejoined the ranks of the Knights of Walpurgis along with Fin Avery, Randolf Lestrange, Damion Rosier, Orion Mulciber, Theodor Nott and Antonin Dolohov the blond murmured "thank you my lord " nodding shakily

"don't let it happen again I need that book" Tom stated his voice was quiet but could be overheard through the clearing clearly his deep baritone voice rolling over his knights.

There was lightning striking through the forbidden forest if they didn't get back to the castle soon they would get soaked in the rain. A sudden bolt of lightning lit the middle of the clearing sending everyone who was stood there flying backwards with the force that it hit the ground. Tom Riddle was the first to recover and gradually got to his feet soon followed by the rest of his followers they all gathered at the centre of the clearing were there now sat a small huddled figure.

She was obviously a girl she was not wearing any clothing she was hugging her knees and her face was obscured by a Maine of hair.A branch snapped in the distance and the girls face snapped up to stare Tom riddle she had the most memorising eyes he had ever seen he thought to himself they where endless tunnels of brown and crimsons they were full of intelligence but what transfixed him was the darkness that they promised. She tilted her head to the size examining Tom where he stood frozen caught her gaze she broke eye contact and looked at his followers giving each of them a calculating look. Before narrowing her eyes at Abraxis for a minute she just stared at him until he became uncomfortable and started to shift from foot to foot at which she threw head back and laughed the sound resembled bells the young men in the clearing thought. She stood up unafraid of her nudity. She had curves in all the right places she had large breasts that where sprinkled with freckles and dark nipples that hardened in the cold outdoors she had small waist and large hips that lead to around rear, her skin had a peach and cream complexion and was littered with scares the largest was one that leads from her right shoulder over her breast down to her left hip. her hair fell to her lower back in soft curls a mixture of colours she had a pert button nose that a strip of freckles her lips where tinted red and where kissable all in all her appearance was making each of the boys uncomfortable in their trousers.

"where am I " her voice was seductive and promised dark things

"Hogwarts, who are you? what are you?" it was Tom that asked he had yet to take his eyes off the beauty that had literally fallen out of the sky he was thinking she was a vengeful god come to rain down punishment for his crimes

"The forbidden forest then it has been a while since I was here, I am Hermione and I am a witch just like you are wizerds " she looked over to Abraxis again scanning him from head to toe making Tom growl upset that he didn't have her full attention "Malfoy " she questioned the blond's eyes raised to hers full of confusion and he nodded " though so, but your not Lucius and your defiantly not Draco too good looking so who are you " she questioned her eyes fixed on to his form "acrtally who are all of you , you all look fimilar "

"Fin Avery"

"Randolf Lestrange"

"Damion Rosier"

"Orion Mulciber"

"Theodor Nott"

"Antonin Dolohov"

"Abraxis Malfoy"

each boy answered, in turn, each nodding, in turn, giving Hermione dazzling smiles in hope that she would spend more time with them

Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, Mulciber, Theodor Nott and Antonin Dolohov" she nodded to each boy before walking up Tom and circled him trailing her finger across his back making him shudder and making the other boys jealous that they are not being touched by the girl that fell from the sky " and you hansom would be ? " she licked the shell of his ear before pulling away walking back to the middle of the clearing "Tom Monvolio Riddle at your service "

"wait for your Voldemort why would you look like you did when you could look like that " at this all the boys pointed their wands at Hermione she ignored them in favour of asking her next question

" what year I am in "

"1945, what year are you from, " asked Tom catching where her strange questions were leading

" 1999" she answered she looked at the sky as a bolt of lightning hit the floor closer to the castle she smelled the air before sighing she had a large smile on her face " alas gentlemen I must bid you adu someone needs my attention " she kneeled down and shifted into a majestic lion she threw her head back and roared before taking off in the direction of the castle leaving the dumbfounded boys behind her.

"after her" Tom roared making each boy jump they each took off in the direction of the mysterious girl who fell from the future.

When they found her she was running across the quick pitch where a man kneeled in the same position they first found Hermione when she roared again the man jumped up and started to run away from the lion only to be pounced on and come crumbling down the boys reached her just as she shifted back to human still laid on top of the man who was easily three times her age. he had lank dark hair that reached his collarbone his skin was paler then what could be healthy and made his dark eyes, they were full of lust and fear, stand out more he too did not dress.

" look, Antonio, it's your boy lord" the girl whispered making the boy look at the boys that where now stood by his head he locked eyes with Tom Riddle before moving on to the younger version of himself

"what did you do Antonio"

"Nnnothing" the man stammered

"don't lie to me Antonio, we are currently in 1945 so I will repeat myself what did you do Antonio don't make me use force " his eyes went wide and he began to fidget until Hermione placed her hands on his chest and began to hum instantaneously making him go limp and his breathing his eyes glossed over making him look like he was in a sort of trance.

"what did you do Antonio " the girl purred

"I was going to go back to 1979 and kill you before you could even be born Mistress " his voice was devoid of any emotion other than devotion to the witch on top of him.

"that's not very nice Antonio but that doesn't explain what I am doing or why we are in 1945" she whispered whilst trailing kisses down the man's chest making the man groan and place his hands on the girl's hips to try and grind his cock into Hermione's sex but she wouldn't let him "aha not yet Antonio baby what I am doing or why we are in 1945"

"you found me before I could do the spell properly making us come here instead of 1979"

"is there anyway back " he shakes his head and tried to kiss the girl

"No mistress"

"are you lying Antonio"

"No mistress, please mistress I need you" Hermione bent to kiss Antonio as she did her body began to dissolve into flames until there was nothing left of the girl the man groaned as the fire went inside of him making all of his veins set on fire highlighting his bloodstream boiling his blood making him scream so loud that Tom had to cast a silencing charm so that they don't get caught from the thrashing around that the man was doing they could tell he was in a lot of pain. All of a sudden the man combust into nothing spraying all the boys in the vicinity with blood left behind was the girl only this time she was covered in blood effectively knocking all the boys out of there trades.

"what the fuck was that"the younger Antonio yelled he had done extremely pale and was shaking

"that my dear was you witnessing your own death now is anyone going to use a cleaning charm on me or am I going have to go to the castle naked and covered in blood"


End file.
